Ski Village
The Ski Village is an area in which the Sport Shop, Ski Lodge, and tour booth are. The path to the left leads to the Ski Hill. History The Ski Village can be accessed by the Ski Mountain, The Beach and The Dock. You can have access in the Ski Lodge , the tour booth and the Winter Sport Shop too. Very few events are based, here only the Avalanche was for a while. On November 27, 2009 though, the Great Snow Maze took place, and was the first event based here in over a year. On May 18, 2010, a Popcorn Explosion relating to Mission 11 covered the Ski Village in popcorn. Trivia *Around the opening of the Forest/Cove the tour guide booth was moved to the Ski Village. *Appears as a purple 4 of snow card in Card-Jitsu. *This room is the base of the Mountain. *During The Fair 2009, a black Puffle was on top of a Rockhopper statue. If you wore Ninja-related clothes it would light on fire. *Some penguins, when first joined, have been spawned here. *Before the orange puffle was available to members in the Pet Shop, it would be found riding down the ski lift if there were 10 or more orange penguins in the room. *There is currently construction going on in the Ski Village, possibly to expand the EPF headquarters or rebuild the P.S.A. headquarters. *Due to the recent popcorn explosion, you can no longer enter the Sport Shop from the Ski Village. Parties *This area is often decorated for Parties. *During the 2006 St. Patrick's Day Party, There were St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During the 2008 Submarine Party the Ski Lodge was blue and there was a sub shop (submarine shaped Subway parody.) *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, this was the parade start. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, there was also Gigantic St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During The 2008 April Fool's Day Party, There was some Red Propeller Caps here. *During the Medieval Party, the Ski Village was decorated like a town center. *During the 2007 and 2008 Waddle On Water Party, there was a big water slide leading to the Ski Hill. *At the Pirate Party 2007, there was gold,and the ski lodge looked like a boat. *During the Music Jam, there was an "Orca Straw" stage here. *During the Penguin Games this was the starting line for the marathon. *During the Christmas Party 2008, there was a giant snowman. *During the Fiesta Party 2009, there was lots of cacti. *During the April Fools Day Party 2009, the building were boxes. *Was one of the rooms for the Festival of Snow 2009, Once again, it had the "Orca Straw" at the village for the Music Jam '09. *A giant Rockhopper board was standing on the left hand side during the Fall Fair 2009. *At the Halloween Party 2009, a costume show was held here. *It was the main party site for the Winter Party 2009. *During Christmas 09, the Ski Village had free Santa Hats, and the letters TOURS on the tour booth was painted red. *During Puffle Party 2010,There is an entrance to the Puffle Show and the tour booth was gone.This made new penguins cannot be a tour guide.The orange puffle was found on the ski lift when 10 orange penguins were in the room. Gallery File:Christmas08SkiVillage.png|Christmas 08 File:Music_Jam_Ski_Village.PNG|Music Jam File:Medieval_Ski_Village.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 and 2009 File:Halloween_2008_Ski_Village.PNG|Halloween 08 File:Mexican_party_2009_Ski_village.png|Fiesta 09 File:Svillage_snow3.jpg|April Fools 09 and Festival of Snow 09 File:Skivillage-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin File:Pirate_ski_village.PNG|Pirate Party 07 File:Summer_Water_Ski_Village.PNG|Water Party 08 File:Ski_Village.jpg|St. Patricks Day 09 File:Pgskivill.png|Penguin Games Links *Ski Village *Winter Fiesta 2009 Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Club Penguin